Ebonwumon
Character Synopsis Ebonwumon is an Animal Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Black Tortoise of the North, known in Japan as "Genbu" (げんぶ?), with "Ebon" as a reference to that name. It is the "Digimon Sovereign" that guards the North, and commands the Deva Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Vajramon. It uses phantasmagoric water techniques, and as the oldest of the Four Sovereigns, it possesses a gentle personality. Character Statistics Tier: 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Ebonwumon (Some versions refer to him as Xuanwumon) Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: Around 20~30 years old in Earth years, very ancient in the Digital World's time. Classification: Holy Beast Digimon, Digimon Sovereign, Black Tortoise of the North Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Regeneration (Low Godly. Inherited from Vajramon who could regenerate despite having his data, which includes his mind and soul, disassembled), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Life Force Absorption, Duplication, Sealing, Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), and Existence Erasure (Has 12 Digicores. A Digicore being a Digimon's entire essence, i.e their mind, body and soul) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Though portrayed as the weakest of the Digimon Sovereigns, he managed to give the D-REAPER a good fight, though lost. Governs the Northern district of the Digital World, comparable to Azulongmon. Should be no weaker than Beezlemon's avatars, whom of which can content with The Royal Knights) Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be as fast as Megidramon. Kept up with MegaGargomon, who should be comparable with Gallantmon) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Survived a battle against Millenniummon, but was soundly defeated) Stamina: Very high ' 'Range: Multiversal+ (Comparable to Azulongmon) Intelligence: As one of the oldest entities in the Digital World, Ebonwumon is extremely knowledgeable about its working and the denizens that live within it. He is also an immensely skilled combatant, guarding the north with the same authority as Zhuqiaomon, who is thought to be omnipotent to those under his rule. Nevertheless, he is also the most reasonable and kind amongst the Sovereigns, and is not blinded by any sort of pride or bigotry in his decisions in politics and in combat, but will not become aggressive unless his hand is forced. Weaknesses: Ebonwumon is very gentle and will not actively fight unless truly provoked Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Bǎo Chǔ:' Leaps at the opponent to stab them with its Bǎo Chǔ. *'Roku Bunshin:' Creates six clones of itself that tackle the opponent. Notable Inherited Skills *'Krimíśa:' Creates six copies of itself to seal its opponent in a hexagram barrier before smashing them with its Bǎo Chǔ. *'Souryūha:' (双竜波? lit. "Double-Dragon Wave"): Sends out two massive waves of water in the shape of twin dragons to attack his opponent. *'Kokuhyo:' (黒雹 Kokuhyou?, lit. "Black Hail"): Generates massive black hailstones that rain on his targets to crush and freeze them. *'Mugen:' (霧幻? lit. "Misty Illusion"): Displays an illusion which generates a dark mist around the opponent, destroying their spirit and making them hallucinate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Digimon Category:Games Category:Guardian Category:Turtles Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Royal Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Weapons Master Category:Hackers Category:Heroes Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Regenerators Category:Illusionist Category:Absorbers Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealers Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Tier 2